


What I Like About You

by SOUrah (SouChou)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Imported, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouChou/pseuds/SOUrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sou saw his name written on the piece of paper that Marius was trying so hard to hide from him so he decided to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Like About You

**Title:** What I Like About You  
**Author:** S.L. Gibbs [](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/) **xxotakuchiceexx**  
**Fandom:** JE; Sexy Zone  
**Pairing** : MariSou  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Fluff-ish  
**Disclaimer:** No money is being made.  
**A/N:**  Again, not part of the MariSou series. I was going to try writing some other pairings but then I got this idea last night while having a conversation with another Sexy Zone fan. o ~~h wow i've posted five fics now do i get a prize~~

[](http://xxotakuchiceexx.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/388/2627)

“What are you writing, Mari-chan?”

Marius jumped. He'd been so engrossed in what he was writing that he hadn't noticed Sou enter the changing room. Sou was trying to peer over his shoulder at the piece of paper he was scribbling on but Marius, trying to look casual hid it from view with one of his arms.

“Nothing.” Marius replied, smiling up at the older boy awkwardly.

“Okay,” Sou said, looking at him suspiciously. “Anyway, you're needed for shooting now.”

Marius nodded and jumped up off the couch. He dithered for a little while before scrunching up the piece of paper and tossing it into the bin in the corner of the room. After flashing Sou another clumsy smile he skipped out of the changing room, accidentally whacking his arm against the door in the process. Sou tried not to laugh too loudly as he heard another loud bang outside in the hallway – Marius must have injured himself again.

When there were no more loud noises (that sounded really painful), Sou was sure Marius had gone. He waited for a few more seconds just in case then stealthy approached the bin and began to search for the paper that Marius had thrown in there not too long ago. Luckily there wasn't much else in there so it was pretty easy to find. 

When Sou removed the paper from the bin and opened it out he hesitated for a second. He could tell that his German friend hadn't wanted him to know what was inscribed on the paper and he almost felt as if by reading it he would be invading the younger boy's privacy but Sou was the type of person who didn't like to have things kept from him. Plus just before Marius had covered the note with his arm he'd been able to see his name written in untidy handwriting more than once.

Sou swallowed his guilt and began reading. It was a little hard to read at first due to the creases in the paper and Marius' Japanese writing not being perfect but he could just about make it out. He imagined the words in Marius' cute German-Japanese accent.

* * *

_ What I Like About Matsushima Sou _

_What I like about Sou-chan is his smile. Sou-chan has cute crooked teeth and it always makes me happy when he smiles at me._

_What I like about Sou-chan is his face. People often say that Sou-chan has a strange face and that he resembles a monkey but I think he's cute!_

_What I like about Sou-chan is his eyes. Sou-chan has large eyes and they're really cute. I'm using the word 'cute' a lot, aren't I?_

_What I like about Sou-chan is his body. I don't mean that in a perverted way, honest! I just like the way he looks._

_What I like about Sou-chan is his personality. Sou-chan is silly and makes me laugh but he can be serious and he helps me when I need it. He treats me like his little brother but not like a baby. He's always kind to everyone and is fun to be around._

_What I like about Sou-chan is everything! I hope Sou-chan will always be mine._

* * *

Sou read over the script again over and over, his smile growing each time. He was even blushing a little. After the fifth time of reading it, he was about to crunch the paper up again and put it back into the bin so Marius wasn't to suspect anything, but then he spotted the plastic pen that his admirer had left on the chair and got an idea. He picked it up, turned the paper over and began to jot something down onto the back. Then, leaving the paper neatly on the chair with the pen on top of it, Sou left the room with a cheeky little smirk on his face.

* * *

When the shooting was done for the day, Marius returned to the changing room to collect his belongings. He swung his bag over his shoulder and was about to leave when he spotted something on the chair. It was that piece of paper that he had practically written a love declaration for Sou on. His stomach dropped. He was sure he'd thrown it in the bin so that means Sou must have read it! He snatched the piece of paper up and was about to tear it to shreds when he saw that something else was written on it now.

__ What I Like About Yo Marius

What I like about Mari-chan is his cute quirks. He sometimes says silly things and he touches his cheeks when he's embarrassed.

What I like about Mari-chan is his sense of humour. He always laughs at my jokes even when we both know they're not very funny.

What I like about Mari-chan is that he's always smiling even when things don't go exactly to plan.

What I like about Mari-chan is that he'll always put up with me. Even if I do something to make him angry he will always forgive me in the end.

What I like about Mari-chan is how shy he gets sometimes. If you like me just tell me, okay? 

What I like about Mari-chan is everything! I'll always be yours if you'll always be mine.

Sou

Marius couldn't keep himself from smiling as he subconsciously reached up to touch his cheeks with both hands. He stopped half way, releasing that this was what Sou had mentioned in his letter. Then giggling to himself, he gently folded up the piece of paper and put it into his pocket. Neither him nor Sou had expected that this battered piece of paper was going to change things between the two of them forever.


End file.
